DFW Omakes and Short Stories
by Kratos1989
Summary: A book of omakes and short stories that can or might occur in the time-line of the main story, Dragonic Fate Works. Can be canon/non-canon. If anyone asks, blame Zelretch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

High School DxD is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned from both series. The only things I own are the ideas that popped into my head for this story and whatever original characters I would create for the story.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This story is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Root Damn It!

* * *

 **Published:** December 31st 2017

 **Title:** Maou Exorcists (Where Xenovia and Irina become Magical Girls)

 **Placement:** Non-Canon Omake

 **Origin of Idea:** worldwanderer 2.0

0-0-0-0

Xenovia suppressed a yawn as she changed the channels on the television set in the apartment, finding none of the shows appealing to her. Irina was by the table trying to read some books but was idly turning the pages with unfocused eyes, while Mitelt was sprawled on the sofa, lightly snoring as she drifted into dreamland, with a bit of drool trailing down the side of her mouth.

The three were having a rare lazy day because of the hot weather that was currently baking their apartment like an oven. All of them were dressed in loose sleeveless shirts and shorts or for Mitelt's case, frilly underwear, to try and stay cool in the apartment. It was not helping much for them; for Xenovia and Irina, having grown up in the cooler climates of Europe and training at the Vatican left them unprepared for the hot summers of Japan, while Mitelt has seldom been in the Asian side of the world, making this her first experience of the hot temperatures that were making them lethargic.

It also did not help that there was no one else to talk to currently. Griselda had forgone their usual training and went to the newly built church to try and occupy herself with tasks to help it get settled in the town. Shirou got dragged off by Azazel to help out with some type of monster hunting that was plaguing Italy and supposedly to try and built more relations with the magician, somewhat hampered by the escort of angels that kept following him around to make sure he was not attacked. Even the devils were currently in the underworld to prepare for their tournaments, and they do not have enough contacts from their academy.

It was utterly boring for the active girls.

"Ugh! I can't read in this weather!" Irina groaned before closing her book. "The words seem to be jumbling themselves together to form weird sentences that make no sense."

"And there is nothing on the tele to keep us occupied." Xenovia grunted as she turned the tv-set off. "And I am not really in the mood to train. This Japan Summer is nuts!"

"Maybe Mitelt has the right idea." Irina looked to the fallen angel who had shifted in her sleep and was now precariously balanced on the sofa. "We could try to sleep it off."

"You could try, but I don't think I can do the same." Xenovia got up from the couch and stretched widely, wincing slightly from the popping of her joints. She did not realize she had been stuck on the couch for that many hours. "How about the pool, should we visit it?"

"That would be nice, but I think everyone else in town would have the same idea." Irina shrugged with a wry smile. "I passed it the other day and I could not see past the gates with the long queues. And quite frankly, I am not sure if I want to go there with the guys staring at us. It kind of reminds me of the fighting school back home."

"True, I would be tempted to use Durandal on them." Xenovia snorted while recalling the few times she and the other female exorcists got together for a communal bath or to the nearby lake for a swim. It was a hassle having to deal with the male exorcists who seemed to take it as an invitation to barge into the area and feast their eyes on their naked bodies. The only thing they feasted upon was the cold edge of Durandal by Xenovia who was almost always chosen to be the guardian for the girls from the beginning before she got her turn when half of the group had finished and offered to take her place. Even here, it would seem that the males of the academy had the same issue when there were swimming lessons going on, courtesy of the Three Perverts, thus necessitating her reprisal of her role as guardian for her fellow course-mates and only getting her turn after they finished up and offered to take over.

Thankfully her current host had no such thoughts. Now that she thought about it, Xenovia could not help but wonder at the almost void pit of interest her host displayed towards the female body. The only reason she knew he was still affected was from his reactions towards them, the Sitri Peerage and Griselda's appearance when she arrived at the apartment garbed only in a towel. Perhaps he had more discipline than most males. That would be very commendable.

Though a part of her was thinking how he might react if she were to bring out that black swimsuit she bought recently...

'KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!'

The knocking on their apartment door broke her thoughts and she was somewhat thankful for both the hot weather and the fact Irina had turned to face the door to hide the blush on her cheeks when her mind conjured up a rather risqué image of her showing off to Shirou in the swimsuit.

"Coming!" Irina got up and went to open the door. "Oh! Welcome back Lady Griselda."

"Thank you for that." Griselda smiled as she entered the apartment while carrying a package that was a medium-sized cardboard box that took up both hands. "Has our host asked for a package to be delivered? This was left outside."

"I don't believe so." Irina answered after closing the door. "He was not expecting any this week, and we certainly did not order anything online."

"How about you, young Mitelt?" Griselda turned to the Fallen Angel who had woken up from the sounds and had just made her way to them with groggy steps.

"I doubt it. I did not order anything." Mitelt yawned as she stretched only to pause when she looked at the package, her eyes now devoid of sleepiness and narrowed in wary. "Wait a minute, something is wrong with that package."

"What?" Irina's remark got answered when the box suddenly shook, making Griselda drop it to the ground quickly and for everyone else to get into their stances, with Mitelt summoning a light spear while Xenovia called out Durandal.

"What is it you sensed?" Griselda asked as she passed a light blade handle to Irina.

"I am sensing some weird power coming from it. Two signatures." Mitelt answered tersely, the end of the spear pointing at the still shaking box. "There is something about it that is making my skin crawl."

"There is no return address from where I am standing." Irina said as she walked around it with a cursory eye.

"A trap for our host?" Griselda gave her opinion.

"In that case, it should get destroyed." Xenovia brandished her holy sword and increased the holy aura of the weapon. Holding it close to the opening, she looked to Mitelt who had her spear at the taped edges. Giving a nod, Mitelt used the pointed end to slit the tape off, but halfway through, she got interrupted by a voice.

 ** _"Hello to the people outside. Can you please open the damn box already? It is getting kind of hard to breathe in here."_**

Mitelt's spear halted roughly two-thirds of the way while they looked to the package with disbelief evident on their faces. The high-pitched voice came from the package before them. Did someone try to mail a child to them?

 ** _"Yes please, it would be preferable if you could speed the process up."_**

Griselda did a double take while taking a step back. A second voice came from the package, this one sounding a lot calmer but with a hint of annoyance.

"Who are you and why are you two in the box?" Mitelt asked out loud.

 _ **"Who are we you ask?"**_ The box shook violently before it burst open, with one pink object flying out of it and twirling in the air before hovering in place. "We are the Destroyers of Worlds! The Oh-So-Powerful Bringers of Love, Justice and All Out Exasperation! I am the one and only amazing Kaleido-stick, Magical Ruby Chan!"

"And I am her sister, Magical Sapphire Chan. Pleasure to meet you all."

The one that wiggled in the air and in a manner no physical object should do so, was a pink stick with a head designed with a five-point star in the center of a white and gold ring with white wings at the sides which wiggled. In the now opened box, there was another stick with a dark blue coloring and with a head similar in design to the pink, the difference being a six-point star and a bow like design on the wing that gave the appearance of a blue butterfly. Said stick was actually bowing its head while greeting them.

"Err~ what?" Mitelt blinked at the sight of the two in front of her, with Irina and Xenovia mirroring her expressions. Only Griselda maintained a strict expression that was slightly marred by the twitching of her left eye. The pink one suddenly froze before pointing one of the wings at the exorcists. "You!"

"What?" Irina raised her hand to point at herself. "Me?"

"No, not you. The one with the big sword and likely a stick up her ass!" Ruby declared before moving close to Xenovia. "Hey there girly, I can sense the burning ambition inside you! Do you like power? Do you want to make the world a better place? Do you like to kick ass?"

"And what if I do?" Xenoia asked while cautiously raising her weapon at the very eccentric staff.

"Why my dear, you are in luck! I can give you all the power in the world to make your enemies bow before you, and shape the world to whatever you desire! Best part, it is a simple contract that will allow you to access my full power within a week. So, what do you say? Wanna work together? Hmm? Hmm! HMPH?!" The stick got uncomfortably close to Xenovia with the wings flapping suggestively.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I will not be working with you." Xenovia spoke as she took a step back and waved her hand to knock away the offending item in question. As tempting as it sounded, she was not sure if she could handle such an annoyance that ignored personal space and being very disrespectful.

Unfortunately, the staff had other ideas as it flew forward at high speeds and attached itself to her hand.

"Oh~ I knew you would agree with me!" Ruby let out a rather devious chuckle as Xenovia attempted to pry the staff out of her hand to no avail. "Right then, let's get started!"

"Unhand my daughter, you devious staff!" Griselda stepped forward only to bounce off from the pink energy being unleashed from Ruby who merely chuckle while it glowed brightly.

"I must apologize for my sister, she tends to go on a tangent every now and then." The others turned to the blue staff who was now hovering near them. "And now I need to apologize for another bit."

"Which is?" Irina stepped back in fear as Sapphire turned to look at her.

"I too need a contractor at the moment, and from where I am standing, you are the best one of the lot." Before she could react, the blue staff did the same thing and attached itself to her hand. "Again, my apologies."

"Less apologizing and more changing of the world with lyrical-grade pink and blue destruction! MUHAHAHAHAH!" Ruby let out a maniacal laugh as the pink energy started to spread onto Xenovia's hand and up her arm. Despite her best attempts to remove it, Xenovia could only look on in fear as the energy started to spread across her body.

"Wait, stop this instant! **NOOOOO**!"

=()=

"Shirou, what's up?" Azazel turned to face me with a raised eyebrow just as we stepped off the magic circle that brought us back from the three days of Italy.

"I felt a disturbance in the air." I looked around us with a wary eye. "It is as though a million voices cried out in terror before they got snuffed out. And there is an odd energy floating around the area." I looked back to Azazel with a grim look. "I fear something terrible has happened."

"You sure it is not the ravioli we had acting up?" Azazel patted his stomach as he looked down. "I swear they put the weirdest meats inside those dumplings at that restaurant."

"I don't think so." I tapped my foot as I spread my senses outwards, trying to sense the oddly familiar feeling I had. "Maybe I need to check back home just in case."

"Okay, we might as well come along." Azazel spoke while jabbing his thumb at the small contingent of angels not too far away from us. "I know they would be happy that you will be back at your apartment and doubly so when I leave you alone."

I nodded to him, and with a quick application of the teleportation spell by Azazel, we were soon back in the general area near my apartment.

And immediately from the get-go, him, me and the contingent of angels knew something was very wrong. The air around us seemed to be teeming with an unusual energy that felt oddly familiar and it was coming from the building where the others were staying. With a quick step around the corner, I found myself agreeing with Azazel's comment about the food.

"What the?" Azazel blinked as we watched what looked to be pink sheep crossing the road with weird looking pigs with thunder-bolt shaped tails trailing behind them. I turned to find some of the angels gaping at the trees spouting bubbles out of the flowers and what looked to be caricatures of Jimmy the Cricket dancing around one of the apartments. Looking up, I spotted what looked to be cats and dogs flying about in the air, with a color scheme that made me think of Van Garde Artwork.

"Shirou, save us!"

I spun around to find Ise and the other two perverts of the academy being chased by what looked to be an entire legion of Koneko rushing after him like a tsunami of vengeance, some armed with the training kendo swords, others with finger-less gloves, but all had a rather disturbing look of glee as Ise ran past me and I had to flatten myself against the wall to avoid getting trampled. It was sometime after the last Rook clone went past us with a nasty looking pitchfork that Azazel, I and the angels dared to move from our spots and stared at the stampede.

"Okay, what was that?" One of the angels spoke out loud with an incredulous expression.

"Something I wished I have my camera with me." Azazel replied with a hand scratching his chin. I shook my head and looked back to my apartment. Whatever the energy was, the origin was certainly back there. With a nod, I made my way to the back where there was an empty plot of grass and more importantly, an emergency staircase for the upper levels.

Before I or the others could go up, someone interrupted us.

"Shirou, need some help here!" Mitelt came in front of us dressed in what had to be the most brightly colored tutu she would ever wear in her lifetime. The amount of pink on her clothes was enough to make my eyes water, and the big ribbon that was tied into a bow behind her back clashed so badly with her grumpy expression that I barely stopped the snort that wanted to come out of my mouth. Azazel however had no such qualms and proceeded to laugh his head off while clutching his stomach, and some of the angels turned around to stifle their laughter, their shaking shoulders indicating their amusement.

"It is not funny!" She yelled at them before turning to me. "I am betting that package is your fault, because how else can two talking sticks do this much mess?!" That removed the smirk from my face.

"Did you say two sticks?" I asked while my eye started to twitch.

"Indeed." The voice of the senior exorcist made me turn around only to do a full 360 and faced the apartment with my cheeks burning from the sight of Griselda dressed in those slave space girl outfits from those science fiction movies, and it did not help my heart or my currently raging hormones that she really filled out the costume in all the right places. I was doubly grateful that there were no buildings or windows facing the backyard otherwise it would be very hard to explain this to the landlord.

Before me, the few female angels of the security group were berating and forcefully turning the male angels away from the sight that was making their wings flicker between white and gray. Azazel on the other hand had no qualms and openly leered with a mischievous light in his eyes. With a twitch and a quick projection, I proceeded to unleash the might of the Torai-shinai on his head.

"Griselda, what happened here, and do you require something else to wear?" I asked after giving the governor a few good wracks to the head.

"I am fine for now, though it would be nice to have a quick change of clothes soon." The exorcist calmly remarked while adjusting her cloth that was secured to the waist, showing off her very long and slender legs that made one draw their attention to her waist and the tempting valley when she bent over. "But I believe that the issue in question may have something to do with your background as a magician."

"Magus, and it involves two sticks as Mitelt said?" I motioned with my thumb.

"Yes." Griselda paused as she looked up. "I believe you can get your answers from them right now." I turned to where she was looking at and froze on the spot, my fears having been realized on the confirmation.

Crud.

"Hello~ Shirou my lad! How have you been?" The crazy staff crackled as Xenovia flew in wielding her while dressed in a magical girl outfit with lots of frills and pink ribbons that seriously clashed heavily with her personality, I actually blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I was not seeing things. "I have returned from yonder~

"And I have arrived as well." My horror increased as I watched Sapphire with Irina in a rather scandalous blue outfit that left little to imagination and one that I was glad Ise was not around to see. "Sorry to drop in uninvited, Mr Emiya."

"This was in the package they were in." Griselda held up a note which I took with a bit of hesitation. With a deep breath, I looked at the words before dropping to my knees and releasing the paper, letting it flutter to the ground.

"My Lord, is something the matter?" One of the angels came to my side with a confused expression while Azazel looked at the note with a raised eyebrow.

 _'Hey there, Shirou. Took a while to find you, but I have done so. Listen, I will be out of town for a while, please look after the two for me okay? From your ever-so-loving troll master of pranks, Zelretch.'_

"Who is Zelretch?" Azazel and the rest turned to me with question marks evident above them. Before I could answer, a magic circle bearing the crest of the Sitri Clan appeared near us and in a flash of light, a certain Maou Shojou appeared with a staff of her own.

"What is this? There are other magical girls in So-tan's area!" Serafall raised her staff and directed them at the twin exorcists with a defiant look. "That would not do, there can be only one Magical Girl in this town!"

"Oh yeah? Well you ain't got anything on us!" Ruby said as Xenovia and Irina got into a pose while giving Victory Signs with their fingers, the embarrassment and grimaces on their faces evident to all. "You shall witness the power of Magicial Girl Xenovia and Irina, and we will kick your ass back to the netherworld where you will regret trying to play cosplay!"

This was too much for me. With that in mind, I took a deep breath, and let out my frustrations with these words.

 _ **"** **DAMN YOU ZEEELLLLREEETTCCCHH!"**_

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

 **===== Author's Notes =====**

Hey there, everyone! Remember when I said that I got something planned before the new year? Well here it is. This is my DFW Omakes / Short Stories!

I got a few comments by some of the readers and got some interesting inputs. This was more or less realized after talking with **Parks98** when he suggested quite a few ideas. This in particular was suggested by another avid reader named **worldwanderer 2.0** , so I hope I have done justice to the idea. This is after all my first attempt at writing pure humor and an omake.

As you can see, I will be labeling the stories either as canon or non-canon to my main story, so expect some weirdness. If you guys have some ideas, you can comment or PM me and I will try my best to write them out.

And I put my pen down for now.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

High School DxD is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned from both series. The only things I own are the ideas that popped into my head for this story and whatever original characters I would create for the story.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This story is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Root Damn It!

* * *

Published: December 30th 2018

Title: Christmas Omake

Placement: Canon Omake (Sort of)

0-0-0-0

"Have a nice evening and a Happy Christmas, Gojiro-san." I maintained the smile on my face and waited for a minute for the customer lo leave the bar before I went to flip the sign to say that the bar was close and locked the door. Only then could I drop the smile, let out a tired sigh and slumped against the bar-top. "And there goes the last customer for the day."

"Thank goodness for that." Xenovia came to my end and practically spread herself on it with the look of absolute exhaustion. "We have been working non-stop since the early morning for the past week, I could just sleep right here on the bar-top, leave me here."

"Make that two of us." Irina came out of the kitchen alongside an exhausted Mitelt and did her impression of a sloth on the bar-top. "This is more exhausting than Lady Griselda's iron blocks training."

"I am reminded of my time with Azazel's experiments." Mitelt muttered as she staggered to my side and just dumped herself on the seat. "That man always finds ways to make us dread his experiments, especially those involving body enhancements."

"I am reminded of the time I had to deal with my friends' experiments." I shuddered at the memories of Rin cackling like a mad scientist while she kept pouring out ideas to test my Reality Marble or to get me to help out with her research on either Jewelcraft or the Second Magi. That sometimes crossed over with Luvia's experiments on her own side and more often than not I would get burned, drenched or have hair color changed in some manner.

The last experiment had Zelretch dropping to the floor on his knees laughing and Waver pitying me as I ended up in a tutu sporting an Afro and singing "What is Love?" by Haddaway in an off-tone pitch.

Damn that vampire, he took pictures of that moment for blackmail. He and Rin never let it down.

"Well kids you can relax, the hours are over even if we did not run out the ingredients." Kano came to our side as he wiped the tables and put up the chairs with practiced ease. "You kids can head back, we will clean the shop before closing it for the night."

"We can't just leave you to do all the cleaning." I spoke out with the others nodding tiredly.

"You kids have that party later right?" Kano asked as he leaned on the bar-top. "You guys can go ahead, we old folks can handle this."

"The 'old folks' are also invited to the party, remember?" I gave a raised eyebrow at him. "Considering we ended early, we can clean up first, the ladies can head to the apartment later while we catch up afterwards." I raised a hand to interrupt Kano. "Plus, you and Kawako would be doing me a big favor. Griselda called earlier that she would be late to the party and I really do not trust Azazel with his idea of 'party preparations'. The both of you would be helping me immensely to keep him in check."

No, this was not me exaggerating. This was me desperately trying to curtail the Zelretch equivalent from getting any ideas. There have been many ideas he had that I was so glad to not be involved. There was that one time when I was out of Kuoh helping out the angels with something, Azazel had some device that changed everyone's gender at the town for a full day. I was so glad to not be there.

But I did make sure to have a reflecting Noble Phantasm on me when he tried it. Good thing it worked, but I needed to visit Shemelza for a chat to curtail Azazel and a psychiatrist for the mental trauma I experienced that time.

"Well that just won't do." Kawako entered the conversation wiping her hands on her apron. "We will all clean up first, then as you say the young ladies can go ahead to freshen up and get ready for the party." She nodded to the three teens. "You can head off after we close up since Kano and I need to head back to wash up and grab the presents." She then gave a smile that made the rest of us shiver in fear. "I will bring along something to make sure Azazel cooperates."

Hearing that, I almost feel bad for the Fallen Angel.

Key word, almost.

"Let's get on with it shall we?" Kano clapped his hands and looked to us. We nodded and set about clearing the tables and bar-top of plates and utensils, with the girls flipping the chairs after Kano and I took the plates to the kitchen. We kept a steady pace for ten minutes with the occasional bantering with each other until the outside area was done, after which Xenovia, Irina and Mitelt would head off back to the apartment building.

"Make sure Azazel does not pull any silly surprises." I told Xenovia as they left via the front door. "I do not want the repeat of the UFO incident."

"Got it." Xenovia gave a thumbs-up and moved on.

"The UFO incident?" Kano asked as he came out with the garbage bag.

"Azazel thought it was great fun to build a toy resembling those alien crafts and fly it around the campus." I opened the trash bin to let Kano throw the garbage in. "But he did not build it properly and it ended up going inside the campus and making a big mess out of everything, not to mention giving Ise amnesia for about an hour when it hit him in the head."

That was mostly true, I just did not need to mention the whole supernatural portions.

"I will best to make sure that man behaves during that party." Kawako gave a smile that had both Kano and myself shudder in fear. "After all you and those delightful girls put a lot of effort to get that party set up, and it would be very immature of him to do something bad." The two of us looked to each other with dreaded expressions before continuing on with the cleanup, thankful that her ire was directed at someone else.

"Okay Shirou, this bit is done. You can go ahead to keep an eye on Azazel while the both of us go back to clean ourselves up. We will meet you at your apartment later." Kano spoke to me as we dumped the last trash bag.

"Okay, I will be expecting you there in about an hours time?" I confirmed with him as I wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"Yup." Kano paused to look at me. "Thanks for inviting us to the party. It means a lot to Kawako that you bothered to invite us over." The old man sighed as he looked to the sky. "Our sons seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth." I placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to look at me.

"Considering what the both of you have done for me, this is the least I could do for you two. Heck, I still think this is not enough." I gave him the truth as the way I saw it. The old couple had taken care of me over the past year while I was juggling my studies and my work. And the bit about their sons being too busy for a get-together with their parents made a part of me a little angry at them.

Maybe I could convince Azazel for a prank.

"Thank you dear for thinking of us." Kawako appeared behind us having heard of my words to Kano. "I do enjoy talking with those young ladies of yours, they are very nice girls."

"Indeed Shirou." Kano had that smirk that promised of heavy teasing in the future. "They are very nice young ladies you have around you, and they have been very close to you for the past couple of months, including that new girl from Norway. Something you want to tell us?"

"We are just good friends." I maintained that stance even if it was a little weak. "I helped out with a couple of problems they had, that's all."

"Right~" Kano now had a smirk that reminded me of Zelretch. "Just very good friends, huh?"

"Dear, stop teasing the poor boy." Kawako lightly scolded Kano with no real heat. "Go on home now Shirou, we will be meeting you there after I get my wayward husband back on earth." I smiled back at them and made my way back to my newly upgraded department. I took my time to get there as I enjoyed the snow coming down from the heavens and using the moment to gather my thoughts for the past year.

It seemed almost unreal to think that I had been in this dimension for close to a year ever since my hunt with Julius Balsforth. Not to mention the fact that I got my age reset back to my late teens, interacted with devils and angels, fought off fallen angels, rogue exorcists, a berserk dragon courtesy of Ise, a group of people calling themselves the Hero Faction, going against the Norse Trickster God of mischief, fought some weird monsters, get some major control over my Reality Marble, gained a few Sacred Gears and finding out that I had a few of the old enemies from back home residing somewhere in the world.

As Zelretch would put it, it was Tuesday for me.

It was not just that. I would have honestly thought it was Zelretch pulling a prank if someone had told me I would be friends with devils, angels and yokai with the occasional gods mixed into it. Not to mention that I would somehow find myself in an odd relationship with the devils and some humans as well.

Truly weird for me.

At the same time, I could not help but feel a little homesick for my old dimension. I had the one chance to get back, but I had to use the power of the Kaleidou-Amulet to deal with the monster back then and now I had to wait for a bit longer for it to be recharged. Even then I was not sure whether I should do so until I could deal with the problems that were left over from my old world. The rogue magus were a definite problem, and although I have more power now than ever before and have help from both ends, I was not certain if I could leave them alone. I would have to deal with them before I could attempt returning to Rin and the others.

What a pain.

I paused at the lane that led to my apartment and looked to the newly built block, shaking my head at the audacity of the memory on it. After getting the building destroyed by that Hero Faction, I had thought that I would be stuck using one of my safe houses or finding a new place for the ladies and myself to reside in. But at that time a certain Sona Sitri had bought the deeds for the area and with the help of a construction company under the Sitri name, used the opportunity to upgrade my residence into a rather decent five story building that took over the two smaller ones by the sides. And unseen by others, it held several basements each with their own purpose such as combat training and even a hot spring.

If I heard the rumors correctly, it would seem that Sona wanted to one-up Rias on the luxury department and give my residence a huge make-over. Not to mention with the new apartments included, the majority of her peerage ended up coming over to stay there for convenience.

I continued on to the apartment and walked up the staircase to my level, taking note of some of the decorations by the hallway and doors. I had to chuckle at the decorations used by Meguri on her door; she went crazy with all the tinsel and lights and in so doing turned the door into a giant light bulb that shone all the way to the other end of the street. I stopped in front of the door leading to my apartment, my ears picking out the sounds of people inside. I checked the door for any type of traps Azazel may have considered putting around it, after all he would likely try something for the holidays. Seeing nothing, I inserted the key to unlock it and enter, pausing again to check myself and everything around me.

So far, I am safe.

That was suspicious.

I looked around the rooms, noting the decorations and the food laid out on the dining table nicely. At the least Azazel was able to get the decorations looking right with the girls, I did a bit with the exorcists and Mitelt but could only go so far. I did note the rather copious use of mistletoe hanging around the apartment. That man was probably hoping to capture a moment with his camera. I better watch out for that, especially with the odd relationships I had with the majority of the ladies.

"Hey there, Shirou!"

"Hello to you too, Momo." I turned to face her only to pull a fill 360 and looked at the wall with a burning of my cheeks. "What on earth are you wearing?!"

"Like it?" I could almost see in my mind the smirk she had as she stood in the room in what had to be the most blatant fetish-inspired cosplay of the Santa Claus outfit, consisting simply of a red string bikini-top that was somewhat straining to hold her abundant assets, a pair of red shorts with white fluffs hugging her hips tightly and red boots, with only a small red jacket to cover her shoulders and a small Santa Hat on her head. "You can thank Azazel for the costumes he gave us. Sure it is a little embarrassing, but that reaction is so worth it!"

"Oh yes~" I let out a yelp as thin arms wrapped around my torso and Yura appeared to place her head on my left shoulder with a teasing smirk on her face, her body pressed firmly against my back. "I believe he likes it all right~" Her breath tickled my ear while her hands made circles around my torso and abdomen, with one of them a little too low for my comfort.

"Yura-chan!" Reya's voice was the distraction I needed to get myself untangled from Yura, mentally chanting whatever I could remember from my time at the Ryoudou Temple as I turned to face the room. Aside from Sona, Tsubaki, the mini reaper and the two guys, the rest of the female members of the peerage were there, and the type of dressing they have was sending both my heart and my hormones into overdrive.

Yura was sporting a red tube-top that both pushed up her breasts and gave an enticing window to it with the low cut to reveal her cleavage. Her shorts, if it could even be called that being even shorter than Momo's, gave focus to her long legs accompanied with leggings. Yura struck a pose by seating on a chair and raising one leg straight in the air before crossing them and giving a coy smile.

Reya was sporting a similar outfit to that of Momo's, but it seemed to be a choice of whose outfit was skimpier or whose bust was bigger, not helped when Reya was trying to cover herself with her arms and only succeeding in emphasizing her bust. She was really embarrassed with my attention to her and her blush only seemed to highlight her beauty right now.

BAD THOUGHTS EMIYA, BE GONE! Don't think that way on Christmas!

For Ruruko and Megumi, the two were wearing those Santa Elf costumes that was a one piece uniform, and thankfully for my heart they were more along the lines of cute with the small hats on top. But a part of me was now worried about Sona, Tsubaki, Mitelt and the exorcists.

Damn it Azazel!

"So Shirou-kun~" Momo struck a pose of her own by placing one hand by her head and another on her hips, tilting her body in such a way her noticeable curves were shown and giving a sultry smile at me. "Tell us honestly, do you like our costumes? And if possible, who is the better looking one?"

Oh come on, why did she have to ask that question?! Now everyone of them was looking at me!

"Momo-chan, let's not tease Shirou-kun too much." Reya tried to get her to stop only to squeak as Momo grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in, resulting in both their bodies pressed together in the most provocative manner.

"Oh~ but don't you want to hear Shirou's compliments?" Momo seemed to purr as Reya blushed heavier from the manner Momo was hugging her. "Besides, Shirou has been such a good boy the whole year, so I think he could afford to be a bit _'naughty'_ right now..." She turned to me with a glint in her eyes that made me really weary of her. "We have been closer recently, so be honest: have you been dreaming of us in some manner?" And somehow and somewhere, to much embarrassment to me and the others watching on, a particularly big and thick candy cane appeared between her's and Reya's breasts and near their mouths. Poor Reya looked ready to pass out while Momo was actually giving me rather provocative eyes as she got closer to the treat.

"Do you want to be naughty for once hmm? Perhaps the both of us can get you alone and stroke a certain 'sword' of yours?" Momo pressed her harder towards Reya, getting the breasts closer together. 'Perhaps lick a certain 'candy cane' of yours?" She stuck out her tongue near the tip of the treat as she proceeded to demonstrate what she had in mind.

Oh my Sweet Buttery Root, what in the name of Blue's Tits was going on here!

"Momo Hanakai, cease that behavior this instant!"

' _Thank you Sona Sitri! For that, I would bake my special blue berry tart for you this evening!'_

Those were my thoughts as I turned to find my savior only to step back in shock at the clothes that Sona and Tsubaki were wearing.

Sona was wearing a similar outfit to Megumi and Ruruko, but her skirt was a great deal shorter than the others and she was showing her belly button to me. In an odd manner, the glare and blush she had on clashed with the clothes enough that I was able to gather my wits around her and just think she was cute, but Tsubaki was a totally different ball game. Her clothes were a combination of the two Bishops and the Rook but with the top being a micro-bikini top that barely covered her generous chest, and combined that with her height and curvaceous figure, and you would get a dynamite weapon that would knock out every hot-blooded male in the academy. And I definitely do not need to know how the perverted dragon host would think about her in such an outfit.

"Shirou, we are here to save you!" I was almost afraid to turn around to see what the exorcists were wearing, but steeled myself and turned to face them. What I saw nearly made me want to faint, cry, or hexed the living daylights out of Azazel with a few choice Gandrs and runes, while a part of mind, my hormones and a certain anatomy was crying in joy at the sight.

Xenovia was perhaps the most scandalous of the lot by wearing a very thin red sling bikini that was barely hanging on by the generous mounds on her chest and barely protecting her modesty. Combined that with her usual disregard of modesty and our recent closeness, that meant she could stand there with her chest out and not caring at how her body threatened to snap the swimsuit or it was that close to coming loose.

Irina was also scandalous in her own way. I was not even sure how to describe it but the closest I could give it would be a thin fishnet mesh with a few pieces of dark cloth to provide 'some' modesty, but with how curvaceous she was and how thin the material was, it would only take some water to render it useless either by breaking or showing off the hidden parts. And she was also not helping with her odd nonchalance to her attire.

Damn it, Emiya! Think of unsexy thoughts! Servants who tried to kill you like Gilgamesh, Archer, Heracles, Ride… No unsexy thoughts damn it!

"Why are you guys wearing those?" I was not ashamed to admit I was whining in despair at this point, I might get the more teasing girls like Momo and Yura, but why were the rest dressed in such a manner? My sanity was getting broken to pieces by Momo's actions and were now getting battered by Xenovia's and Irina's costumes.

"You can thank this idiot here." Mitelt appeared in a costume of her own while dragging a bounded Azazel sporting a few bruises and a wicked smile on his face. I was not going to comment on Mitelt's costume for the sake of my sanity, but the only thing I would say that she was looking like legal jail-bait at this point. "He thought it would be funny to have the females dressed in this manner using that weird contraption that changes their clothes upon entering the house."

"Come on, it is Christmas! And don't tell me you don't enjoy the scene before you, Shirou!" The Fallen Angel was certainly unrepentant about the situation. "You are a hot-blooded man, give in to it!"

"Stop trying to corrupt Shirou to your thinking!" As one, Sona, Tsubaki, Reya and Xenovia came forward, placed their hands on their hips and glared at him. Rather impressive given their current attire. "We already have one perverted dragon obsessed with breasts in our territory and another one obsessed with butts somewhere else. We don't need another one around!"

Poor Albion, I would need to visit him in the gear some point in the future to provide some therapy. In any case, I would need to get this fixed soon, and I got just the idea. I moved forward to get to Azazel while lightly fiddling with the Kaleidou-Amulet in my pocket.

"Azazel, I am so not in the mood right now. As we speak, Kawako-san is on the way here since Griselda cannot make it on time just yet." I spoke while enjoying his expression changed to horror at the realization of the elderly woman coming over to supervise him. "She is really determined to make sure that you are not pulling stunts like this. And based on my watch, you only have a few minutes to change the girls' clothes back to their originals or at the very least, give them proper costumes."

Actually, about fifty minutes or so but he did not need to know that.

"Shit, she is not supposed to be here so soon!" Azazel struggled against his bounds while the ladies looked on with undisguised amusement at his impending doom. "I made the device such that they would only go away after three hours!"

"Well then, I would suggest you hurry on." I placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to look at me while putting on Tohsaka Smile Number 1 and activating the amulet to select the template I had in mind. "But here's an added incentive for you in case you try to dilly-dally on us. I do not enjoy the thought of you messing with my house preparations in such a manner, so allow me to say this." I could hear the gasps behind me as a certain apparition appeared on top of me. "Indecency in my house on Christmas is strictly _**prohibited**_."

I encountered this template of me in one of my dimensional travels, where he was involved in another tournament about a few years after the Holy Grail War and somehow he had obtained, and I still cannot believe the words coming out of my word after all these years, an alien harem consisting of very buxom women. One of the skills he had was to create some apparition that was normally used to scare others into submission.

I could attest to the awesome power of this ability, it was strong enough to scare off a True Ancestor!

If it could do that to one of the strongest creatures I knew in existence, how would a Fallen Angel from the Bible react?

"OH MY SWEET BUTTERY JESUS, WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS THAT?!" Azazel yelled in sheer terror as the image of a three-faced Asura appeared before him with the sounds of people crying out in despair. "Oh my god, why are the eyes bleeding out so much blood, and what is with all the screaming?!"

"Right, now you know." I removed his bounds and looked at him while turning the ability up to eleven, increasing the number of screams to be heard. "Get to it then." Azazel seemed to have teleported to get to the task of reversing the effects, wanting to get away from me as quickly as possible. With a nod, I deactivated the amulet and turned to look at the other guests.

Oops.

"What the heck was that?!" Tsubaki called out from behind the wall, with the others feverishly nodding in agreement as they looked at me like I was the Devil himself instead of them. Xenovia and Irina had taken refuge in the kitchen while poor Mitelt was rooted to the ground and looking so blue in the face I was getting a little worried for her.

"Something I only used if I want to make a point." I gave another Tohsaka approved smile at them. "Surely you girls would understand that and not give too much issues in the future?"

"Sir yes sir, understood sir!" Oh great, now Xenovia was saluting out of sheer fear, and her actions was causing her assets to move in a very tempting manner.

"Right then, let's just relax and perhaps get you some other clothes to wear until Azazel gets yours back." I went to one of my rooms to grab some cloaks, shirts and a couple of sweaters to cover their bodies up more, then made my way out to them who have now gotten out of their hiding places. They took the time to find the one that could fit them and covered their bodies properly, giving me time to think back while watching them.

My relationship with them was well… normal for me I suppose while very different for others. I got along fine with them, and in some manner we got closer that we could talk about some topics, but that changed when Reya, Megumi and Yura got into trouble with a human whose Sacred Gear allowed him to steal both magic and life-force of his targets. Given their physiology, they would have died within a few days at best unless they could get a transfusion of life-force and magic, and I was the only one who knew of one such matter.

Prana Transfer Ritual.

And I could at that time sympathize with Rin about it, stammering my answer to their problem with Ise of all people asking me to repeat what I meant by 'jamming'.

Anyway, once I had done the ritual with the three devils, there was an odd connection between us, like we could sense when one was in danger and we could guess what the other was thinking at times. It took a while but we got it handled and somewhat got closer. This got repeated with Momo, Tsubaki and then Sona along the line during the different fights that came along that got them in danger. It was quite weird to say the least.

Xenovia came as a surprise during the fight with the Evil Dragon that got her poisoned, so I end up dong yet another Prana Transfer Ritual with her. She was certainly a lot more affectionate afterwards, and there have been a couple of times she nearly got into a cat fight with one of the others until I stepped in to hold them off. Nowadays there seemed to be a truce of sorts, but I was not sure if it was good for my health.

I do know that when Griselda got into the role of 'overprotective mother' when she found out about it, my health was significantly lower on those days.

Irina and Mitelt thankfully did not end up in situations that required that ritual. But Mitelt became the bratty little sister I did not know I needed and cared about, while Irina was the quirky sister who I had to ensure did not get hurt too much. These days she did not seem to be as close with Ise as she used to be, and from what Xenovia had remarked, something seemed to have changed. All I know was Irina started getting a bit clingy around me.

And I was not sure if I wanted to get into the bit on Griselda, Serafall and Rossweise.

"Hey." My thoughts were interrupted by Sona who was now wearing one of my oversized sweaters and currently tugging on my sleeve. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking a little of all that had happened over the year." I gave that reply and smile wryly, only to get a frown from her.

"You are doing it again." She reached up to poke my head. "You should not be thinking too hard."

"You do know I am older than I look." I said it as a matter of fact.

"True." Sona crossed her arms and smiled wryly herself. "But here you are in your teens, and at the least we will keep you grounded properly." I could only shake my head at that statement. Even after the reveal of my secret by Rizevim Lucifer, these girls still stick around, though not without some awkwardness at first.

"So your new knight and rook are currently elsewhere?" I decided to change the topic.

"Bennia is currently visiting Hyoudou-kun to see how the Oppai Dragon goes about celebrating Christmas." The teen snorted at that statement. "Loup is heading back to his home to celebrate with his family."

"Right." I turned to find Ruruko chatting with Mitelt. "And how about..."

"Genshirou-san is currently visiting his folks." I had to wince at the bite in her tone when talking about Saji. I was not sure what had happened, it seemed like the boy was getting along with Ruruko but after the incident, they started drifting and at one point Saji got a little angry at the girl. It said something of the situation that Ise and Kiba actually got a little physical to get Saji away while the girls had to comfort the junior. The air between them was quite strained and I had to ask Mitelt to keep an eye on her since they were close.

For me, I was a little tempted to have a few choice words with the boy.

"I see." The silence between us got a little awkward after that, at least until a gasp by Megumi drew our attention to her pointing at something above us. I looked up and resisted the urge to palm my face at the mistletoe hanging innocently above us.

"Oh dear..." Sona blushed and looked away from me briefly before giving a side glance. If you had told me that Sona Sitri could show an embarrassed blush and act girly, I and a few others would have been tempted to say that you were delusional. But ever since our relationship upgrade, things have been oddly pleasant between the two of us.

Oh well, better follow tradition, but I would give her some space.

With that, I bent down and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, smiling at the deeper blushing on her face. But it seemed that sparked something in her as she suddenly grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me further down, placing her lips on mine and holding it there for a few seconds before letting go. And I was embarrassed to admit that my mind actually shut down at that kiss.

"Ah! Kaichou got the first mistletoe kiss!" Meguri whined before putting on her game face. "Then I better get the second one!" That statement sparked an avalanche of girls coming after me with the intent of getting a kiss under a mistletoe, with the exceptions of Ruruko, Irina and Mitelt hanging back with amusement evident on their faces. Azazel who just returned to the room laughed at the situation I was in. At least he got their clothes back properly and on time as I ended up on the floor with the others piled on me just as the front door opened.

"What on earth?" Rossweisse blinked as she looked at me struggling on the ground. Next to her Griselda raised an eyebrow at Xenovia trying to get to me while Serafall, Kano and Kawako looked on with laughter evident in their eyes. At least Kawako decided to intervene on my account.

"What are you young ladies doing? Get up now." Kawako produced a ladle from somewhere and proceeded to smack their heads, prompting them to get away from me and giving Kano a chance to pull me up. He smirked before producing a smile mirror from his pocket to show my face covered in lipstick.

"Azazel's doing?" I nodded at his query before pulling a flat expression at Kano giving a thumbs up to the fallen angel.

Et tu, Kano?

"Come on now, let's get ready for the Christmas dinner. After that we can deal with presents." Kawako started to dictate with Griselda as her second in command to get the young teens moving. I paused to look at the scene before me, the Sitri Peerage laughing as they served the food, the exorcists getting lectured by Griselda, Kano exchanging stories and drinks with Azazel, and Kawako fussing over the group with Rossweisse getting drunk on the first drink and Serafall making a mess of the area. I could not help the smile on my face with the scene before me.

It had been a long year, but at least we could have a joyful and hopefully peaceful Christmas.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

===== Author's Notes =====

Hey there, everyone! Damn it is almost since I updated this particular series. I should do more of it in the future.

I had wanted to get this out by Christmas but I got held up by family preparations for the holidays. I also struggled with the plot because I had the idea of this being a part of the main story but I did not want to give out too much. See if you guys can get recognize some of the shout-outs?

And I put my pen down for now.

MERRY (BELATED) CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!


End file.
